My Lovely Sinners
by Kasamoti
Summary: This is plotless pretty much. Something I made based off of the Seven Sins. A poetry like thing. Character Death in this. No pairings in it either. Please read.
1. Naruto

Ok, so it starts with my sad little angel.  
So lovely he is to behold.  
With golden tanned skin,  
lovely blond hair,  
and eyes that match up with the sky.  
How lucky you'd think he would be.  
But sadly enough in this odd little tale.  
Even luck won't protect him from Wrath,  
Envy,  
Vanity,  
Sloth,  
Gluttony,  
Greed,  
and Lust.  
For these are seven sins that won't be left out.  
But you'll see that yourself.  
Yes you will no doubt.


	2. Ino

**Vanity**

So along comes my Vanity,  
so fair.  
All boys swoon for the thing they just can't have.  
Now you see,  
let me tell you a little about my lovely Vanity.  
You see despite all the looks and the stares that she gets,  
there is one thing that will always remain out of bounds.  
My wonderful Wrath,  
is all she can see,  
what a fool that girl is,  
for she can't see.  
All that staring and swooning at the mirror above.  
With all her primming and preening,  
it will all be put to an end.  
That will leave without any meaning.  
For one day while she stared at her mirror above.  
Gluttony rushed in causing the house quite a tremble.  
Sending Vanity's loose mirror crashing down from above.  
Poor poor Gluttony,  
all stricken with sadness,  
ran from the room to forget all the madness.


	3. Choji

**Gluttony**

I think that I mentioned,  
poor Gluttony before.  
Such a tragic thing it was to see his lovely Vanity that way.  
Since well now she is dead,  
much to his dismay.  
So Gluttony he eats and he eats, and he eats,  
never sharing with anyone his dear last piece of meat.  
Not even his dear friend Sloth,  
who sleeps as much as Gluttony eats.  
So there he was sitting away from sad Sloth.  
Yes that was his mistake,  
as he took a big bite from his from his favored last piece of food.  
Unfortunate for him,  
this set the mood.  
For you see,  
something happened to keep it from going down.  
But what a sight it was when Gluttony turned,  
first red,  
then blue,  
and finally purple.  
With one big loud thump,  
he fell to the floor.  
And that would be how,  
poor poor Gluttony became no more.


	4. Shikamaru

**Sloth**

And now here we are with sad little Sloth.  
Who woke with a start at the sound of the thump.  
To his surprise,  
there laid out on the floor,  
was poor Gluttony,  
more dead than most doors.  
He couldn't get help fast enough to make a difference,  
since this is Sloth that we're talking about after all.  
See Sloth likes to rest,  
and lay all day long.  
He's pretty unskilled,  
and not very strong.  
All he does is stay idle,  
while thinking along.  
But even a thinker can not escape _my _curse.  
So sit there dear Sloth,  
and think your life away.  
For this in itself,  
will be his demise.  
So as he sits and he waits,  
and completely to my joy he doesn't see it coming.  
'Cause out comes behind him is an undesired fate.  
A stray kunai that went flying,  
now lodged in Sloth's head.


	5. Neji

**Envy**

So there stood poor Envy,  
standing stiff as could be,  
he couldn't believe it.  
Since he just killed sad Sloth.  
So I feel I must tell you about my lovely Envy.  
He just can't be happy,  
with everyone else glowing happily.  
He wanted their freedom,  
their lives and there love.  
But who knew for lovely Envy,  
my curse would get him.  
A curse that's so lovely,  
and for all to enjoy.  
So there sat my Envy plotting away.  
On how to gain things,  
he did not dare own.  
He thought up such wicked little plot.  
Envy would kill the one thing,  
he thought he wanted most.  
When that day came,  
he drew his kunai high.  
Only to be stabbed in the back.  
By our one and only Lust.


	6. Sakura

**Lust**

Lovely Envy dropped dead,  
just from one little poke.  
But what else could do,  
when he precious Wrath was at stake.  
But Wrath wouldn't have her,  
he knew her to be a whore.  
So in her reaction to his rejection,  
she slept with some more.  
So,  
one day for her,  
Greed disguised as my Wrath,  
played such a mean trick.  
As he gave her a try,  
so happy she was to be with Wrath.  
She couldn't see the ruse for herself,  
such a silly mistake she made.  
For after Greed was done,  
he slit her throat just for fun.


	7. Orochimaru

**Greed**

So now were on the topic of Greed.  
Since there's only two sinners left in this game.  
And again a mistake will be made.  
For Greed wanted power,  
no matter the cost as he tricked my Wrath to follow his path.  
See Wrath was too blinded,  
blinded by hate as he should be.  
So Greed thought that he,  
would get the best of this deal.  
Only he didn't know that he was sick with my curse.  
And all wouldn't go as planned,  
while he trained my Wrath,  
fed the anger inside him,  
when really he should have tried to subside it.  
Too bad for Greed though,  
he didn't see it coming.  
When my Wrath,  
blown him into bits and pieces.


	8. Sasuke

**Wrath**

Now finally,  
we've reached my dear sweet little Wrath.  
After killing Greed for his own personal needs,  
he is now headed to kill his big brother.  
Too bad for my Wrath,  
for he still doesn't know,  
that my curse has stricken him with an ill fate.  
As they took their last hits,  
both brothers that is.  
Both would fall to the ground,  
but only one would stay down.  
Unfortunate for him,  
as you may have seen this coming,  
my Wrath had gone falling.  
Laying beautifully dead and bleeding,  
on the ground.


	9. Naruto's Ending

**The End**

So now,  
here you've seen it.  
The end of this sad sad tale.  
And as for my angel,  
I hope you do remember him well,  
he's the one I left crying and all alone.  
See my angel was perfect,  
well not really perfect.  
But he never let his smile fade,  
despite all the taunting,  
and the teasing.  
He just kept letting everyone down,  
because for him he just wouldn't give in and frown.  
No,  
so that's when I decided to create this sick plot.  
Oh and what wonderful fun it was making,  
killing each of his friends,  
with each of their sins.  
Well you just wouldn't believe how it was so easy.  
Now I've done it myself,  
what no other could do.  
I made my little angel break down in tears.  
How fun it all is,  
to tell you all this.  
But I believe this is when I bring things,  
to a close.


End file.
